Life Of The Married
by Anna Ride
Summary: Nudge is now officially an Aze. But what will happen day-by-day as she and her new husband struggle with daily life? What if young marriage isn't what they thought? And what if it is? Naidan Rated T for Terrific and Total Awesomeness. :D
1. Prologue

**MPHknows: Disclaimer: MPHknows and Anna Ride do not own Maximum Ride or anything else that we do not own. MPHknows owns Aidan, and Anna Ride owns whoever she wants to bring into the story at some point that she owns. **

**Anna: *Sneaky look, scribbling in notebook.* Of which there may be some...**

**Both: Tada!**

* * *

Life Of The Married

Prologue

Nudge was eighteen. She didn't have a last name, or, at least, didn't let it out in the open. She had mocha colored skin, not too dark but not light enough to make her seem like a mix. She had dark brown hair that could only be described in one way: Uncontrollable. She had dark brown eyes, so deep that the man that loved her could melt into them. That is, if he could see them.

Aidan Aze was twenty one. He was proud of his name, proud of its alliteration. He had palish-tan skin, if that made any sense. Even if it didnt, that's what he had. He had faded red eyes that matched his stark red hair. (Red as in red, not orange.) His eyes were faded because they didnt work. They could move, but he couldnt see out of them. Yet, somehow, she could read them.

Aidan was planning it from day one, planning it since the day he asked her to go with him three months before when she turned eighteen. They hit their three month aniversery and he automatically when to find Fang. Fang Venom was a brother-figure to Nudge, about as important in her life as Aidan was.

Aidan knocked on the door of the apartment, waiting for someone to answer. After a few moments, Maximum Ride pulled the door open. She had a glass of orange juice in one hand and the doorknob in the other. Her brown-blond hair was in a loose bun and she was wearing a way-too-big-for-Fang-even black t-shirt that reached a bit past her knees. She took one look at him before calling for Fang.

Fang was wearing an old pair of jeans and a black button up shirt, similar to what Aidan himself was wearing though his shirt had maroon accents. The two men stood out on the front porch area of the appartment, talking.

Fang leaned against the wall, looking at his friend, "What you need?"

Aidan sighed, "I need your permission for something."

"My permission? For what?"

"I've got it all planned out, all I need is for you to tell me I can."

"Aidan, what is it?" Fang sighed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

The blind man sighed, "I want to marry Nudge, but I want your permission."

"You don't need my permission."

"Fang, you're important to her. I know I don't need your concent, but I want it." Aidan explained, making his friend half smile.

"Well, ask her. If she ends up with anyone, I'd rather it be you than some d-bag."

The blind man chuckled, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders.

* * *

It was dark outside, no lights anywhere except coming from the tails of the fireflies that danced across the field. Nudge's hand was wrapped in Aidan's as he pulled her out into the field. He was dressed in what he was in this morning, only changing into neater jeans. Nudge? Her deep one shouldered maroon dress was flowing down to right bellow her knees, spinning out as she followed her boyfriend.

"Aidan," she started as they reached the middle of the field and stopped, "Why are we here? You told me to dress ready for dancing."

He grinned and nodded, wrapping one arm around her lower back and keeping his other hand intertwined with hers. The next thing she knew, wonderful lights were surrounding the field, only bright enough to cast a beautiful glow that made it slightly easier to see Aidan's face. Then the music started to play and he began to lead.

They danced, Max and Fang watching as they stood behind the small generator that was powering the lights and the stereo. The couple were so in sync that Aidan barely had to lead, he just moved and she moved with him.

Then the music slowly died off and Aidan slipped away from Nudge, pulling a small box out of his pocket and sliding down on one knee. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him open the box, showing a golden band ring with a topaz gem perched perfectly. "Oh, Aidan," she whispered, watching as his smile never moved.

"Nudge, will you marry me?"

She nodded, happy tears cascading down her cheeks, "Yes. A thousand times yes!"

* * *

Nudge didn't care if it made it harder to set everything up, but she couldnt wait. She set the date only a month from his proposal, the only thing making the planning easier was that his only request was chocolate cake and for her to be the bride. Plus, she didnt have to find a dress.

Artiglio Venom, Fang's fourteen year old sister, was drawing a design as Nudge picked out her fabric and textures. She showed the dress design to Nudge, asking if she liked it. Nudge grinned. She had picked out a blinding white silk fabric that would work perfectly for the strapless dress that would flow when she walked and would reach a few inches above her knees.

And that's exactly what she was wearing as she walked down the aisle to Aidan, her veil covering the upper half of her face. On either side of her in classic whtie folding chairs, her friends and family were gathered. As she passed, she felt her best friend Angel squeeze her hand and she looked down at her with a tiny smile. The angelic fourteen year old beamed back, winking and mouthing, 'It's your lucky day, Nudgey!'

When she finally reached Aidan, all she could do was look up at him. His eyes seemed to be twinkling with happiness, and she was the only one that could see it. The priest's words went by so fast, yet the words she was waiting to come from Aidan couldn't come fast enough.

"I do."

The priest spoke to her now, but she still couldn't pay attention to any words he said. As soon as he paused, she spoke, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aidan lifted the veil, took her face in his hands, and leaned down so that their lips connected. Once they parted, they smiled at eachother before turning to the small crowd of their family and friends as the priest said one more thing and Lupo Greyback and Loup Lupus began to sing, smiling at the couple, "I give you Mr and Mrs Aidan Aze."

**(Lupo's in bold and Loup's in italics and both is both.)**

(Song is Let It Be by The Beatles)

_When I find myself in times of trouble _

_Mother Mary comes to me _

_Speaking words of wisdom _

_Let it be _

_And in my hour of darkness _

_She is standing right in front of me _

_Speaking words of wisdom _

_Let it be_

**_Let it be, let it be _**

**_Let it be, let it be _**

**_Whisper words of wisdom _**

**_Let it be_ **

**And when the broken hearted people**

** Living in the world agree **

**There will be an answer **

**Let it be **

**For though they may be parted **

**There is still a chance that they will see **

**There will be an answer **

**Let it be**

_**Let it be, let it be **_

_**Let it be, let it be** _

**There will be an answer **

**Let it be **

_**Let it be, let it be **_

_**Let it be, let it be** _

_Whisper words of wisdom _

_Let it be _

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be _

_Whisper words of wisdom _

_Let it be_

**And when the night is cloudy **

**There is still a light that shines on me **

**Shine on until tomorrow**

**Let it be **

**I wake up to the sound of music **

**Mother Mary comes to me **

**Speaking words of wisdom**

** Let it be**

Lo:_ Let it be, let it be _

_Let it be, let it be _

_There will be an answer _

_Let it be_

**_Let it be, let it be _**

**_Let it be, let it be _**

**_Whisper words of wisdom _**

**_Let it be_ **

* * *

Nudge took a deep breath before flinging the boquet backwards, turning to see where it went. Max had pushed Lupo in front of her, the dirty blond's golden eyes turning confused before she saw the flowers flying towards her. Lupo Greyback's eyes went wide and she dove out of the way with an uncharacteristic schreech, leaving Max to catch the flowers in surprise.

* * *

Nudge Aze yawned as she pushed a few strands of straight hair out of her face, walking into the kitchen of the beach house in only one of Aidan's over-large t-shirts. She opened the fridge, pulling out the carton of eggs. A grin spread across her face as she thought about the day before. She was only eighteen and she was already married to the most wonderful man she had ever met. He was kind, he was gentle, he was funny, and he never looked at another woman.

What she didnt know was that he never thought of one, either. Or, at least, not in the way he thought of her.

* * *

**Anna: *Points at MPHknows.* SHE MADE ME! IT WAS TOO TEMPTING, AND GOOD, AND ALL THAT STUFF! SO SHE MADE ME WRITE _ANOTHER_ NEW STORY IN THE COURSE OF THREE DAYS!**

**+MPHknows+**

**~Anna Ride, Yo!**


	2. Day 1

**MPHknows: Disclaimer: MPHknows and Anna Ride do not own Maximum Ride or anything else that we do not own. MPHknows owns Aidan, and Anna Ride owns whoever she wants to bring into the story at some point that she owns. **

**Anna: *Throws notebook to the side.* Uh, yeah, no. I don't have any ideas for new characters, and that'd just be a time waster.**

**Both: Tada!**

* * *

Life Of The Married

**Nudge POV**

I stared. And stared. And stared. The couch was worn out and frayed, the speakers were too huge, and the T.V took up the whole back wall. But, the room was just...empty. Other than the ratty couch, huge T.V, iPod and speakers, there was nothing. Nothing except me, and Aidan, and I'm pretty sure a family of rats in the far corner.

"So?" Aidan asked, nervously. "How...is it?" I bit my lip, eyes scanning the peeling paint, cracked walls and rotten-egg smelling carpet. I didn't want to lie, but Aidan was so sweet, and doing so much to make me happy. Just as I opened my mouth, his lips twitched upwards. "Don't worry, Nudge, I can smell the rug. We're going shopping for furniture tomorrow."

I breathed a sigh of relief, carrying in my big box of make-up and hair supplies to the bedroom. When I got there, though, I shrieked, dropping the box. The bedroom was worse than the living room.

_Dear lord, help us._

* * *

We had been working on trying to fix up the bedroom. We had moved the bare mattress below the grubby window that overlooked the alley below and the brick building across from it. Then we had moved it away again, because I said that the sounds of the drunk guys in the alley would keep me awake.

After about an hour, it was back under the window, covered by a fleece blanket. Aidan smiled and a little and I glowered at him, hands on my hips. "What? What's so funny, Aidan? How are you so amused by this?" I asked, gesturing to the bed. I guess he figured I would, because he grabbed my hand and pointed it at the window.

"Nudge, we just moved this bed literally fifty times because of that window; and now, you decide that you like the window and want to sleep under it. I'm sorry, it's just amusing to me how your logic works," He chuckled, and I let out a deep breath, looking at the window. Then, I laughed a little, too, shaking my head at myself.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. It is kind of dumb," I said, and he looked at my forehead, shaking his own head, eyebrows furrowed. Sighing exasperatedly, he grabbed my left hand, and pointed in the general direction of my ring, which glittered happily, even in the dim light. Smiling a little, he rolled his eyes like I was dumb.

"Nudge, if I thought you were dumb, that ring would not be on your finger," He chuckled, and I smiled, kissing him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I giggled a little, shaking my head at him.

"You're too sweet, Aidan," I whispered, kissing him again.

* * *

Next, we moved onto the kitchen, which was worse than the living room _and_ the bedroom. It had a rusted up, suspicious smelling refrigerator, rusty, greasy, broken stove and many other various issues. Still, we put what little utensils and pots and pans we had and put them away.

At first, I had wanted the forks to be in the drawer on the right side, the spoons in the next one and the knives in the next one after that. But then we came to the problem of stirring thingy-mabobs and so I had to redecide everything. Aidan, being a guy, suggested that we just put them in a cup and set it on the counter.

I had laughed.

As I was trying to clean the stove and Aidan was putting away the groceries, there was a knock on the door. With a loud sigh, and banging my head on the top of the stove with a muttered curse, I went to answer it.

When I opened it, I saw the whole gang, Lupo, Loup, Max, Fang, Lobo, Iggy, Gazzy, Lio, Angel, and Total, with ten giant boxes of pizza, grinning. "Hi, guys," I said, a little awkwardly, shifting onto my other foot. There wasn't really any room for all of us on the couch, but then again, we had always found room for each other, hadn't we? "We'll have to move the mattress into the living room if we're going to, ah, watch a movie…"

They looked at me oddly as I stepped to the side, but when they saw the room their eyes widened. Aidan walked in, and I told him that we had to move the mattress into the living room for movie night. He stared at my nose. "What?"

"I _said_, we have to move the mat-" He nodded, waving a hand at me, his expression incredulous.

"Yeah, I got that part, but we spent an _hour_ getting it there! If we move it now, you might want to move it again!" He whined, and the others chuckled. Rolling my eyes, I put my hands on my hips, shooting him a playful look, even though he couldn't see it.

"Aidan, we have company, so you march into that room so we can make them comfortable," I commanded, and he pouted, but with a deep sigh, he turned and walked in. Fang and Iggy followed, and soon after a few more of us were helping drag the mattress in and we were all laying down as Max popped in 'Easy A.'

* * *

After everything was cleaned up and everyone had gone, Aidan and I dragged the mattress back under the window. Sighing, I walked over to my suitcase, pulling out my pajamas. Aidan just took off his shirt and put on flannel pants.

Putting my hair up, I sat on the 'bed,' yawning and leaning against the wall. Aidan crawled in next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. Humming a little, I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around him as well. _Tomorrow, we'll buy new furniture, and paint, and a bed, and everything will be just like I dreamed when I was little. _I thought, snuggling closer to my husband.

And just as I was about to drift off, tucked into Aidan's side, the people next door started playing 'Lovesick' by Emily Osment so loud that I bet penguins in New Zealand could hear it. Groaning, I buried my face in Aidan's chest, willing it all to go away.

* * *

**Anna: *Points at MPHknows.* Aww, poor, poor Nudgey...Oh, and it was _her_ *points at MPHknows* idea to give them a shitty apartment!**

**+MPHknows+**

**~Anna Ride, Yo!**


	3. Day 2

**MPHknows: I just had chocolate death… it's my own chocolate dessert made out of to company owns chocolate desert items… Why do I feel the need to sound smart? Anyway, so I'm thinking Anna do Nudge's POV while I do Aidan's… I'm kinda better at the guys thoughts for some reason, though I've honestly never been inside one's head…**

* * *

Life Of The Married

Aidan

I yawned, stretching as much as I could on the cramped and old mattress. I heard Nudge groan as she tried to roll over and fell the six inches it was to the hard floor. I let out a deep sigh. "Good morning," I muttered, not opening my sightless eyes as I tried to relax on the hard mattress. I heard her pull herself back up onto the mattress in a half sitting up position, "How long have you been awake?" I shrugged, "Not long, you?" She let out a sarcastic and mocking laughed, "Ha! As if I could even fall asleep last night. It's still a wonder to me how you did."

I smiled, "I might remind you that I grew up having camp outs and sleepovers with the guys. That means a snoring Lobo, a spazzy limbed Fang, a 'I can't sleep' whining Iggy, and Lupo trying to do anything to either join the party or scare us. I've learned how to sleep during anything."

She huffed, laying down and resting her head on my bare chest, "Lucky you."

I chuckled, "Maybe some other night we can keep them up with some noise of our own."

She smacked my chest as I wiggled my eyebrows, practically feeling her blush. I heard her sigh as she climbed out of the covers and off the mattress before she turned to me, "Come on. Let's get some breakfast before we actually go get some real furniture."

I nodded, climbing off the mattress and taking the t-shirt and pair of jeans she handed me. We changed quickly before leaving the room, heading for the kitchen. Nudge stepped one foot inside before shaking her head, "Why don't we just get something on the way?"

I took a deep breath, taking in the not-so-sweet smell of the kitchen, "I like that plan."

* * *

I followed Nudge as we walked through a large building. I had a tight grip on her hand and stood as close as I could to her, not being able to see where I was going in the cramped space.

Nudge stopped, "This bed looks good."

"Get whatever you want, baby, I can't see it. Once we get to the couches, though, I get to choose."

I heard her laugh and a grin spread across my face.

* * *

Fang and I stood in the bedroom, me staring at the floor while he looked around. We had just finished moving everything in here and were waiting for Nudge, Max, and Lupo to get finished with the living room.

Fang and I both turned and walked out into the living room when we hear a loud thud. Fang chuckled at whatever sight was before him.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Max and Nudge just carried Lupo in on the couch."

I had to hold back my laughter, imagining the reactions. Nudge growled, "You know, I bet this thing wouldn't have been as heavy if your heavy butt wasn't on it."

"I ain't heavy!" Lupo defended herself.

Max laughed, "You sure about that?"

"I'm not fat! Stop insinuating it!"

Nudge gasped, "Insinuating? Wow, such a big word."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway," Fang interrupted, "Iggy should be coming by later with Gazzy and Lobo with appliances and we hired a plumber and others to fix the kitchen up earlier, so it'll be good once we get the new appliances in."

I tilted my head towards him, "Is Fangster having fun playing home designer?"

Iggy snapped his fingers, walking in and even putting on a voice, "You know it."

We couldn't help laughing.

* * *

It was around dinner time. I was sitting in my new recliner, Nudge about to fall asleep with her head on my shoulder as she sat on my lap. From where their voices were coming from, Max and Fang were sitting on opposite sides of the coffee table playing cards while Iggy and Lupo fought over whose feet got to be in whose lap (ending with Lupo kicking Iggy where no man wanted to be kicked).

After Iggy could finally speak coherently and pull himself off the couch, he went to check on dinner. Muttering the entire way, "Stupid… hell… make it up…"

Lupo scoffed, "I won't do nothing, you keep acting like a bitch. Don't care if you ain't a chick, you've been acting like a female dog for days now."

Something in the kitchen slammed after Lupo finished saying that and Nudge sat up straight, "You break anything, your girlfriend gonna be the only one nagging your ass." Something else slammed and Nudge just huffed, turning to Lupo. She just sighed, "I swear, if men could have a menstrual cycle, he'd be PMS-ing."

Max started taping her fingers, "Maybe you two just need some time away from each other. You're always by each other's side. Why not you, me, and Nudge grab the rest of the girls and go out somewhere?" I couldn't see it, but by the tone in her voice I knew Lupo was doing the puppy-dog eyes. "Can we finish it off with a Star Wars marathon?"

* * *

Lupo and Iggy had just gone home, leaving us with a passed out Max and Fang in the living room floor. We had all finished watching the movie when we noticed those two had shoved the coffee table out of the way, grabbed some blankets, curled up and knocked cold out.

Nudge and I started heading the short distance to our room, turning lights off on our way. I stood in the doorway for a second, making sure I remembered and _knew_ where everything was, before walking inside and closing the door behind me.

I heard Nudge (who had already been in her pajamas) sink into the bed and turn off the lamp on the bedside table. I smiled. Usually, to a non-blind person, that would be rude. But, to me, it was kind of a sigh of relief.

They say blind people's senses are heightened, and it's very true. Believe it or not, there's a difference in the feel of certain lights. There isn't a certain that I don't like, but the transition hurts my brain.

I yanked off my t-shirt and changed into my gold and black pajama pants. The shitty air conditioning must have set in, because as soon as the cold air hit my shoulders, I was under the covers.

* * *

**MPHknows: Does anyone know any really good comedians that aren't too raunchy? Lately I've been watching Gabriel Iglesias. They are hilarious! Oh, also, has anyone seen OlanRogers on youtube? He is too funny. 'A Yeti punched me!'**

**Anna: MPH WROTE THIS CHAPTER-I JUST EDITED! BUT REVIEW!**

**And we don't own...WHAT WE DO NOT OWN!**

**\MPHknows/**

**~Anna Ride**


	4. UPDATE INFORMATION IMPORTANT

**Hi everyone. This is information on updates and lack-there-of. **

**I'm really, really sorry. I hate getting all of these messages and reviews from people that really like my writing. Just a lot of things have been going on in my life lately – I know, I know, excuses, excuses. But it's almost the anniversary of my aunt and uncle's car accident and I've been really depressed lately for no reason so I'm not going to be on for a few months, tops. **

**BUT, I WILL UPDATE.**

**I'll be sending all of my updates to Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for her to update my stories. I'm planning on having all of my stories updated at least once by the end of February. **

**So, yeah. I'm sorry again. **

**Love you guys, thanks for reading,  
Anna**


End file.
